waesirfandomcom-20200215-history
Warriors of Æsir Wiki
The Warriors of Æsir are a gaming clan, sometimes referred to as a multi-game community, with a rich skaldic/literary tradition, a longstanding clan culture borrowing from Norse mythology and Germanic concepts, and a system of titles, honors, lineage, marks, and more which have helped make it a titan among online communities devoted to high standards of personal conduct and the idea that a clan can have a great deal of history, character, culture, and spirit, defying the common perception that clans and gaming communities are merely cabals of loosely-connected people online. About Us The Warriors of Æsir were founded on June 1st, 2001, by Saint Dane the Proud. Dane would lead the clan through thick and thin for more than ten years, with the occasional absence during which a number of high-ranking officials served as interim leaders. Dane served alternately as Fleet Admiral and Emperor during multiple eras and two types of organization: the fleet system and the Empire system. Ultimately, Dane would appoint Asherr Noble Sindar to succeed him as Emperor. Asherr quickly faded into inactivity, and Skollrus Ajani Rusling stepped in. A strong and lively leader, Skollrus' reign was fruitful but somewhat short-lived as well. Other obligations forced Dane to search for the Fourth Emperor of WA, a title which was granted to Vestborgr Asoto Leitling in November of 2015. Vestborgr worked to revitalize WA and declared the start of a new era, the 1st Æsir Imperium. This era continued until March 15th, 2018, when the age of the Imperium ended and the dawn of the 1st Viking Era began. Vestborgr took on the ruling title of High King, discarding the old rank of Emperor. Houses Ever since the 2nd Fleet Era of the clan's history, WA has been divided into units of lineage called Houses. While the concept of a "House" first emerged with House Lotlh during Hope's Last Stand, the traditional idea of Houses arose later on. Skaldi the Kin Slayer and Saint Dane the Proud worked to track the recruitment lineage of every single person in the clan, tracing their heritage back to Dane himself. Significant recruits of Dane who had a great many descendants became the founders of the original four Houses: House Dane, comprising Dane and his lesser-known recruits; House Dippity, born from the origins of House Lotlh; House Cammander, claiming descent from the first and perhaps most infamous recruit in WA history; and House Blitzkrieg, which while massive at the time would prove to be the most doomed of Houses. From the Blitzkrieg line would spring House Thief, stationed chiefly on Battle.net's US East server, and during the 1st Empire Era House Kilroy achieved House status, having originally been part of House Dane as a Minor House. It was not until the 1st Viking Era that a new House came to be: House Warden, descended from House Dane through the Scylding line and founded with two Families: the Mánilings and the Bjarglings. At one point all seven Houses had at least one active member in the clan (during the 1st Viking Era), but at present House Blitzkrieg is once again dormant. The seven "Great Houses" as they are often called are: House Blitzkrieg House Cammander House Dane House Dippity House Kilroy House Thief House Warden Warbands Warbands first came into use at the dawn of the 1st Viking Era. With the clan's base of operations on Discord rather than on the forums or Battle.net, it became clear that WA members were scattered across dozens of games and battlefields. As such, the decision was made to organize the clan's ranks and chain of command through Warbands, which functioned much like Divisions or Platoons but were not confined to specific games. While Warbands have evolved over time, sometimes favoring one or two games in particular, sometimes becoming just a group of friends who share a common bond, their essence has remained relatively unchanged. Today the clan has seven active Warbands: Kvasir's Composers Sumarbrandr's Destiny Vafthrudnir's Acolytes Mjölnir's Chosen Hel's Raiders Frigg's Fate-Weavers Kólga's Frostguard Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse